


Finally did it.

by allgoodinthebluehood



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: All The Ships, Cuties, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthebluehood/pseuds/allgoodinthebluehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was the day. The court ruling was set and you and Dave were both nervous and excited, Jane too since she was nervous-baking. </p><p>Everyone crowded around the television set and watched as Fox News came on and gave us the news. The news of what we have been waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally did it.

"John, it's starting already! Hurry and get your butt on this couch mister!"

Jade practically rips your arm off in order to get you sitting on the couch with Dave, Rose, and the rest of your friends. Dave took off his headphones, getting up to sit next to you, and cheesily puts his arm around you like in the movies. Dirk follows in suit and Roxy joins Jane in the kitchen, kissing her uncontrollably. You have to say this is a great occasion for all of you.

"Dave, could you make a little room for me and Kanaya. Not to be rude but it would be nice to sit down watching this momentous event." Dave scoots over a bit and Rose leads Kanaya to sit next to her. You greet Kanaya, handing her a slice of rainbow cake, thanks to your cousin, Jane.

"I can't believe it is happening! It is about fucking time am I right boys?" Roxy winks at you and Dave since you guys kinda hooked up about 3 years ago, being the last of you guys to get together. Jade is asexual so she doesn't really go into dating but she was the one who set you two up.

And by set you two up, you mean lock you and Dave in a room for 24 hours to do the frickle frackle. When it was over, Jade made a rainbow banner that said "Yay for gay" and everyone was standing outside.

As the anchorman starts talking in front of the camera, we all start shushing each other until one of us, you don't know who, says to "politely shut the fuck up". Thanks to whoever said that.

"Hello everyone! This is Karkat Vantas in front of the Supreme Court with Terezi Pyrope, a supreme court justice." The camera switches from Mr. Grouchy to a girl about his age, but taller, with red spectacles and a devious smile.

"Hey, everybody! Yeah, we finally have come to the conclusion of Gay Marriage finally being legal in all 50 states! That's right, alllll 50!"

Behind you, you hear cheers and claps from your friends. And you would be lying if you didn't clap yourself.

Following that, everyone fist bunped, hugged and some kissed each other because we finally can since it was "fucking legal as marijuana" as Dave Strider had said.

Everyone ate their cake and laughed, calling other friends and telling them the glorious news. We all just cried with tears of joy, and for Striders, irony, praising Jane for her amazing baking skills. Other than that we caught up and took a breather cause damn if you weren't inhaling oxygen for the past 5 minutes as you stood at the edge of your seat, waiting for the answer toy your and other people's wishes.

Someone grabs your hand and you jump in your seat, looking up. Dave looks at you straight in the eye, having a small smile grace his lips. You stand up, hug him once more, and you both walk outside.

"I can't believe it finally happened," You say, staring out the patio.

"Well it did happen and you know what? It is fucking great. Now we could all smooch in public while showing the middle finger to people grimacing and be like 'We are fucking legal'" You laugh at Dave's choice of words and hold his hand tighter. Before he can go on to more rambling , you place your lips on his and pull away after a few seconds.

"Now we can be in peace." You stare at his eyes, or the shades covering his eyes and pull them away. Dave leans in but your boyfriends bro being a total cockblock, he comes in the exact moment when yours and his lips almost lock.

"Hey, Egbert, Dave. Are you guys going to come back in or are you fuck right then and there?" You start sputtering and blushing, trying to find a way out of this situation. Luckily for you, Dave fires back. Mental note, thank Dave later.

"Like you aren't getting your mack on with English in the house. Me and Egbuns are tame compared to you guys." Dirk closes the door after that.

"How about we go inside and join our friends." Smiling, you grab his hand again and enter the room. You feel good and happy about your fellow gays and lesbians being able to get hitched anywhere you guys want.

As you guys come into the room, Dave goes upstairs and Roxy grabs a camera from Dave's man satchel. He comes back down and—everyone starts staring at you two. Your boyfriend abruptly grabs your hand, obviously cause his hands feel so clammy they could rival a seafood shop. OK, that didn't make any sense.

"So, John, there's been something I want to tell you." He takes off his sunglasses which, even though you did it a while ago, is a touchy topic cause his eyes are, one, sensitive to the light, and two, he thinks they are "devil eyes" which doesn't make any sense cause they are gorgeous but still. You look around the room, see Roxy filming in between you guys from a foot and a half away, and start questioning what's going on.

Dave resumes his speech. "You know how almost every fucking word that comes out of my mouth is ironic. Well, this shit isn't. Washington is your home, now allowing gay marriage, and I wanna live here with you." Oh my god, is this happening, what the hell—

He crouches down on one knee and takes out what's behind him. A blue velvet box containing a gold band engraved saying "John Stribert". You cup your face into your hands and nod, leaping into your now fiancè's arms. Dave laughs and hugs you back, pelting you in kisses. The rest of your friends cheer for the event that happened today and the event that will take place for the rest of your life.

You both kiss, as Dave picks you up bridal style and walks out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would do a one shot in honor of today!


End file.
